Enemigos, Socios y ahora Amantes
by Yui Jinguji
Summary: Arima como siempre fue a ver a Eto, para decirle como van las cosas, ni él ni ella imaginaria lo que iba a pasar en ese encuentro [AriEto]


Enemigos, Socios..ahora...Amantes

 **Resumen:** Ya a pasado algo de tiempo desde que Eto y Kishou Arima, formaron una alianza con el fin de encontrar a quien deba volverse la esperanza para los Ghouls, para eso Eto habia fundado Arbol Aogiri, mientras Arima trabajaba para la CCG como siempre solía hacerlo, teniendo que seguir aniquilando a los Ghouls para que pueda estar cerca de Eto sin que nadie sospechara, solo hablando de lo que pasaba en las instalaciones, pero ni Kishou y ni Eto imaginaron que ese encuentro en particular terminara por crear un sentimientos que ambos no imaginaron que podría haber nacido entre ellos.

 **Personajes:** Eto y Arima Kishou

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Como todo el tiempo, mientras Aogiri esta en funcionamiento, Eto debe separarse de los demás, para ir a ver al líder de Aogiri, pues sabe que él puede decir lo que esta pasando en las oficinas de la CCG. Llegando a su mansión donde ella vivía fingiendo ser una famosa escritora, se quito las vendas de su cuerpo y todo, para tomar el rol de Takasuki Sen.

-Bueno, estoy lista-. Dijo con una sonrisa un tanto juguetona para esperar la llegada de Arima Kishou, por suerte por ser tan hábil investigador Ghoul nadie sospecha de él y puede hacer cosas que solo se le permite por ser un prodigio.

Las puertas se abrieron de par en par, dejando ver la figura de fornido investigador de clase especial, Kishou Arima, quien siempre lleva una actitud apática aunque esta vez lleva puesto un traje de corbata, pues solo dejo aviso que iría a investigar a un testigo que podría darles pruebas para el caso de uno ghoul que estaba investigado, al llegar a la sala principal, camino hasta donde se encontraba la peliverde, escribiendo lo que podría ser su nuevo libro. Al darse cuenta de la llegada aquel joven, dejo de escribir para levantar la mirada.

-Bienvenido seas, Kishou Arima-. Dijo con una sonrisa risueña a la vez que se acomoda en el sofa.

-Veo que sigues siendo igual, Eto-. Murmurra llamandola por su nombre verdadero, para sentarse frente a ella, mientras se acomoda sus lentes.

Ante las palabras dichas por el investigador, la mujer se levanto del sofa para tomar su rostro y verlo fijamente.-No debes ser tan serio, Kishou-. Dijo mientras entrego suaves caricias a sus mejillas.

-Tienes razón-. Dijo a dejar salir un suspiro, para después tomar las manos de Eto.

-Si-. Dijo la híbrida al separarse, para volver a su lugar y tomar asiento.-¿Como van las cosas con la CCG?-. Pregunto mientras apoya la cabeza en sus manos cuando entrelazo sus dedos.

-Por ahora nada fuera de lo normal, sigue la busquedad de ese joven llamado Ken Kaneki-. Responde a una curiosa Eto que lo miraba mientras le informaba lo que pasaba.

-Oh, ya veo, el pequeño pajarito-. Dice como si fuera un cuento infantil, mientras se recarga en el sofá cerrando los ojos y cruzarse de piernas.

-Si, es todo lo que se por ahora, mis propias investigaciones no me han llevado a nada-. Responde mirando detenidamente la figura de Eto, en verdad es una mujer hermosa.

-Bueno, espero que lo que este pasado esa el fin de la busquedad que hemos llevado-. Comento apoyando las manos nuevamente, mientras miraba a Arima con una sonrisa, recordando que anterior mente ya lo había besado, sinceramente eso le había gustado, pero por cada beso que se daban en el pasado, poco a poco se dio cuenta que necesitaba algo mas, sera posible que el investigador, haya cautivado algo mas que un deseo en ella, el hecho de pensar que posiblemente haya una mujer que intente seducirlo, le hacia hervir la sangre, por que no podría dejar que alguien intente quitarle a su hombre...¿espera?...¿su hombre?...¿Desde cuando siente eso por Arima?... Tenia que probar si lo que ahora siente es algo mas que pasion, algo mas profundo.

-¿Pasa algo, Eto?-. Pregunto a ver que la peliverde se sumergió en un profundo pensamiento.

-¿Eh?-. Regresando a si misma miro a contrario.-Si estoy bien-. Dijo a levantarse y acercarse nuevamente al investigador.-Deseo ver algo, Kishou-. Dijo mientras se acomoda en las piernas de el hombre, el cual la miraba serio pues no acostumbraba a mostrarse bien con los demás.

-¿Que...?-. Antes de que pueda preguntar algo, Eto ya lo había besado por lo cual termina por corresponder, al final ya la había besado antes, esta no seria la primer a vez que lo hace, pero algo le decía que esto seria diferente.

Sentir el beso de Arima, la hacia muy feliz eso debía aceptar, lo abrazo un poco mas, cuando siente que Arima corta eso beso, abre los ojos para verlo, solo viendo como ahora baja besando su cuello, lo cual hace que se estremezca, logrado así que la híbrida comenzara a jalar las ropas del investigador, sintiendo ahora las manos del hombre abrir poco a poco la camisa que lleva puesta para dejar libre su bra, lo único que cubre sus senos, bajando mas comenzó a besar y lamer la zona descubierta de sus pechos, con una mano libre, Arima se flojo la corbata, mientras las manos de Eto comenzaron a abrirle el saco para quitarlo y dejarlo caer al suelo, se oye un click, Kishou había abierto el bra de la peli-verde dejando sus senos descubiertos, comenzó así a dar suaves lamidas a los pezones de la chica, logrando que ella se estremezca, finalmente los labios de Arima tomaron el pezón de la chica, mientras a acomoda en el sofá, abriendo su falda para retirarla, pasándola por sus piernas, regresando a donde estaba puesta su braga, acariciando primero por encima de esta.

-Ahhh-. Eto dejo salir un suave gemido, separando las piernas ante las caricias de Kishou en su zona mas sensible, le retira la camisa para igual dejarla caer al piso, bajando las manos para abrir su pantalón.

Mientras Eto le abre en pantalón, la mano de Arima ahora entra en su ropa interior para acariciar su vagina directamente, logrando de esta manera que Eto dejara salir un gemido de placer, el cual fue ahogando cuando Arima la beso en los labios, el pantalón del investigador comienza a bajar por sus piernas, dejando solo su ropa interior puesta mostrando así su erección, al sentir su sangre herir de placer pudo saberlo en ese momento, deseaba a Eto, se enamoro de ella en todo el tiempo que pasaron juntos, trabajando juntos para encontrar lo que buscaban, podía sentir que Eto se sentía igual con él, corto le beso, mientras baja besando y lamiendo el cuerpo de la híbrida, llegando a su entre pierna, retirando así la braga que la cubre, dejándola caer junto a resto de sus ropas, quedado de esa forma ambos desnudos frente a frente, abre las piernas de Eto, comenzando a lamer su vagina sintiendo el sabor de la misma, lo cual termina por gustarle aun mas, podría escuchar los gemidos de Eto que llegaba a sus oídos y eso lo excitaba aun mas, introduce la lengua dentro de la vagina de Eto para lamería completamente.

-Ahhh, Kishou...no...ahí..no-. Comento al arquearse completamente, mientras apretaba el sofá con sus manos, pues que le lamiera esa zona la hacia delirar mas, siempre había logrado controlarla en todo este tiempo, hasta logro someterla en la intimidad que estaba teniendo.

-Sabes muy bien, Eto-. Responde con una sonrisa para seguir lo que estaba haciendo, dándole mas placer a la chica, logrando así que se humedezca completamente, ya tenia muchos deseos de hacerla suya en ese preciso momento, por lo cual se separa y se acomoda sobre el cuerpo de la peli-verde acomodando su cadera entre las piernas de ella.-Ahora te haré mía-. Susurro mirando como la chica se perdía en el placer, mirándola sonrojada y agitada, movió un poco sus caderas cadera para comenzar a penetrarla poco a poco, hasta llegar al fondo de su interior.

-¡Ah!-. Se arquea completamente al sentir el pene de Arima entrar en ella, la forma en que se abre en su interior la volvía loca, apoyaría las manos en los hombros del investigador, sintiendo a su vez como llega a su interior.

-Estas...estrecha...Eto-. Dijo bajando a besar sus pechos para echarse para atrás y quedar sentando en el sofá, llevándose a Eto con él, apoya las manos en las nalgas de la peli-verde comenzando a movería de abajo para arriba, disfrutando de ese apasionado momento que ambos comparte.

-¡Kishou!-. Gime en nombre del investigador, mientras este la mueve suavemente sobre su pene para seguir dándole placer, cada vez que entraba y salia de ella, apretando las nalgas con sus manos, sintiéndola cada vez mas húmeda, sentir el placer que él le entregaba son cosas que le gustaba, podría sentir que ahora ellos ya no son mas compañeros solamente de trabajo, tanto tiempo de conocerse, de estar aliando, el sentimiento amor nació entre ellos, ahora es el momento en que ambos comparte lo que siente, dejando que sus cuerpo hablen por si mismo, para unirse y volverse uno mismo.

-Ah...Ahh...Ahhh..-.

Los gemidos de ambos se fundían en uno solo, dejando que el habiente de la sala fuera aumentando, Arima acaricio la estrecha cintura de la peli-verde, la cual sigue moviendo de atrás para delante, mientras la tiene sentada en sus piernas, mirando el rostro de placer que Eto mantiene, sonrojado, respirando agitad amente, se acerco a ella, a su cuello lo beso, pasando la lengua por su piel, dejando que sintiera su aliento cálido contra su piel, Eto por su parte arañaba la espalda del investigador clase especial, se acuesta en el sofá, dejando a la semi-ghoul sobre él, dejando que ella brincara encima, mientras acaricia su cintura, mirando los senos de Eto moverse de arriba para abajo, el sudor de sus cuerpo escurre cayendo de esa manera sobre el sofá. Los sonidos de pieles chocar en cada embestida mientras las manos del cegador, se encargaba de recorrer las piernas de la peli-verde que se encontraba sobre él, mientras la recibe con movimientos contrarios, sintiendo que dentro de poco llegaría al clímax.

-Eto...estoy...cerca-. Dijo mientras ahora gira para dejarla bajo su cuerpo, toma las piernas de la semi-ghoul para separarlas completamente y penetrarla con toda su energía, mientras todo el sudor recorrer su cuerpo.

-Kishou-. Murmuro ella llevando las manos a su espalda uniendo suavemente sus uñas en la misma, arañando un poco, mientras se arquea debido al placer.-Yo igual-.

-Hay que hacerlo juntos-. Dijo en investigador a apoyarse la manos en la cama, mientras la embiste con mas fuerza, deseando llenarla completamente, mientras el cuerpo de Eto que se encuentra bajo el temblaba debido a las penetraciones, para que ambos sientan una descarga recorrer sus cuerpo, mientras se abraza quedando pegados sus cuerpos, compartiendo así el calor de ambos mientras el orgasmo llegaba a cada parte de su ser.-Me corro, Eto...ahhh-. El semen del investigador se derramo dentro mientras apretaba la cintura de la chica con fuerza, mientras su espalda se arquea y las gotas de sudor de su cuerpo, cae sobre la joven que se encuentra bajo su cuerpo, sintiendo a su vez como la vagina de Eto se contrae para darle mas placer.

-¡Kishou!-. Grita la híbrida, al arquearse mientras sus manos pasaron por toda la espalda, el orgasmo se sentía que tocaba el cielo, Arima Kishou seria el primer y único hombre que la haya poseído, el que la haya domado completamente, la haya sometido a el placer que solo con él pudo sentir, mientras su respiración trata de calmarse, lo atrajo a ella besando sus labios, dejando sus piernas descansar en sus costados, mientras disfruto todo se calmaba entre ellos.

-Te amo, Eto-. Susurro acariciando su mejilla, mientras la miraba a los ojos, por un largo tiempo que compartieron en una alianza, entre ellos pudo nacer el amor al irse conociendo poco a poco.

Tales palabras lograron hacer que una lagrima en los ojos de Eto aparecieran, mientras sonríe ahora por fin de felicidad, una felicidad que no sintió completamente pero gracias a Arima lo podía sentir.-Yo también te amo, Kishou-. Dijo a acariciar su mejilla, primera vez que siente algo cálido ir creciendo en su pecho.

Al escuchar eso, Arima beso la frente de la híbrida, para después descansar en sus brazos, ambos se quedaron esa noche juntos no se separaron para nada, para después de ese dulce y apasionado encuentro, descansar pues ambos quedaron muy cansados después de haberlo hecho. Por esta noche olvidaron los problemas que hay entre humanos y ghouls, solo se centraron en ellos y en lo que siente ahora sienten el uno por el otro, deseando que esto jamas terminara, por fin ambos encontraron la felicidad en los brazos uno de otro, pues no desean pensar en lo que el futuro es aguarda, pues lo amargo de todo es que la esperanza para los Ghouls sera quien logre derrotar a Arima Kishou, por esta vez ellos olvidaron eso, pues solo desean sentir la felicidad que descubrieron esa misma noche, es donde compartieron y descubrieron el sentimiento llamado amor...

Fin

Bueno espero que sea de su agrado, por mi parte creo que me gusto como quedo, soy fan de AriEto, siento que entre ellos hubo mas que solo trabajo por que sinceramente, no creo que tanto tiempo estando en alianza no se haya enamorado...¿no cree?... Por que Arima Kishou es guapo, Eto es una mujer hermosa, puede que ellos haya visto eso, pues después de la pelea que tuvieron según entendí, se hicieron aliando, puede que con el tiempo también en amantes, pues comparte la misma meta, en fin gracias por leer.


End file.
